Mobile Suit Gundam: Kans mobile suit team
by Ladymecha
Summary: About a Zeon team trying to survive the last few months of the one year war. please read and review!
1. disclaimer

Disclaimer!  
I do NOT own Mobile suit Gundam!  
MSG is copyhright to the Sotsu agency. 


	2. Firestorm

Kans Mobile suit team episode one: firestorm  
It is the year Universal century 0079, mankind has built massive space colonies to hold their burgeoning populations, a new home to be born, live and die.  
Nine months ago the principality of Zeon had launched a war of independence against the Earth federation, people were horrified by the incredible atrocities committed in the name of independence….  
It is November 25th, it's a peace full day in the ivory coast the sky is blue and the sun is shining bright, however it is not peaceful for the Zeon forces stationed here… the federation has sent a unit of mobile suits here to demolish the base and start the recovery of the ivory coast from the Zeon forces.  
The feddies had over run the bases defenses quickly with their Guncannons and had pummeled the Zeon base to almost nothing… However they weren't counting on the Zeon mobile suit team showing up.  
They came without warning; they were silent and had gotten too close before the feddies could detect them… Four Zeon mobile suits had come for them, three blue colored Zakus and one Gouf with a customized color scheme. It was a traditionally colored Gouf, basically all blue but it had gold trimming on its spikes and a red midsection, and it had a large "M" on its shield… the federal forces knew that color scheme too well, it was the colors of Zeon ace Kan Matron.  
Matron had haunted the federation with his tactics at the battle of Loum, and he had earned the name "the quiet doom" thanks to his stealth and reflexes… The feddies here didn't have a prayer…  
The feddie commander recognized Kans mobile suit as soon as it made its appearance… He called for support immediately. The three Guncannons had ganged up against the Gouf and fired their beam spray guns at it. But Matron was ready for them; he fired his guns at them and vanished…  
The feddie commander was puzzled and then he saw one of the Guncannons collapse and then explode, then the other followed. He had no clue what happened until he saw the Gouf in front of him. Matron had came up from behind and sliced the Guncannons in half with his heat saber, and now he was next, with incredible speed the Gouf had ran at him and sliced his ms in half…  
With one mobile suit lieutenant commander Kan Matron had wiped out a Federation squad, of course they were pathetic Gms rather then Gundams witch made Matron disappointed. Matron was 22 years old, already a known ace he had been a big hit in the Zeon fleet. He had taken two battleships at the battle of Loum and helped capture General Revil, the federation commander. Matron had kept Revil in a cell for a few months and he actually became friends with the sweet old man, in all respects Revil reminded him of sovereign Degwin Zabi and Zeon Zum Deikun whom he had followed ever since he was a boy, he had hailed the chant of "Sieg Zeon!" as long as he could remember…  
He had long brown hair that went all over the place; he had green eyes and a clean-shaven face. He was tall and well built, with a tan toned skin that made the ladies around him want to get his autograph.  
His Gouf came in to the Zanzibar's port with his friends following close behind. He got out of the Gouf and walked to the bridge his second officer lieutenant Lisa Sorrens followed close behind, she had been his second since he came to earth in may. She had long golden hair that flowed down to her hips, emerald eyes and a face that Kan couldn't resist, she seemed to have a crush on him and she showed it with her cute smile. Ensigns Max Starling and Kim Adler had got out of their Zakus next, Starling was slightly shorter then Kan with short black hair and blue tinted glasses, Adler was a short woman with red hair and brownish eyes she barely fit into the harness of the Zaku. The Kan quartet made their way to the main bridge; matron made his way to the console and contacted Dozle Zabi "This is Lieutenant Kan Matron, reporting in." Dozle smiled and said "Kan old friend! I see that your old tricks are still working!"  
Matron smiled back "Yes sir! I know that my recent victories have been helpful in thease desperate times." Dozle quickly set himself down "Listen Kan, I know that it is a bit soon but I got another job for you." Matron was curious "what do you request?"  
"Char Aznable needs some support in the Atlantic quadrant, Kycilia had said that you might be willing to help him if needed." Matron was happy that the red comet might need help soon; they had an old rivalry as Zeon aces to take the top gun. Matron soon replied, "Alright I will assist Char, you know how he and I are."   
"Good!" exclaimed Dozle "Now do it for me too, I have to show one up to my good old sis! "  
Matron laughed "Ha! All right I will do it for you bud." and he signed off. Kan commanded the ensign to start heading out and then his team headed to the cafeteria.  
"Yum! This is good stuff!" yelled Kim; she had a large burger in her hands with catsup dripping all over her uniform.   
"Slow down there!" yelled Kan "you are messing up your nice outfit!"  
"I am???" said Kim  
They all said "Yes" collectively and she ran to the bathroom to clean up with her burger in tow…  
They all had a laugh but went on eating.  
After she finished her meal Lisa asked "hey Kan, how do you feel about meeting the red comet after all this time?"  
"I don't know, I was thinking of making up with him after Garma and Ramba Ral died."  
Kan had been close friends with Ral; it was Ral that introduced the Gouf to him as a strong mobile suit to have. Ral had been a father figure to him, and his lover Haman had been a close friend to him when he needed them. But they were both dead, thanks to that Gundam and its pilot… however one day Kan might meet that Gundam and beat it, just to insult Char and not to get revenge.  
"How do you think he would react?" asked Max.  
Kan smiled "The same as usual, he would act all nice and then we would comment on each others abilities."  
"Is that all?" asked Lisa  
"Yes, but he is a complicated man. He can be real interesting at times…"  
The Zanzibar had reached the meeting place and Char and his "Mad angler" squadron. Kan got out of the Zanzibar in his Gouf and landed on the top of Chars submarine, Char was out on deck waving is hand at his old rival. Kan got out and said "Char Aznable, you ol helmet head how's it hangin?" Char smiled "Ahh Kan you know that stuff already, come in and stay a while and bring your friends!" Kan acknowleged his invitation and came in with his crew in tow.  
They were in the small "bar" having beers and telling stories Kan had heard more about the Gundam from Char and he knew that the Zeon might possibly loose the war…  
Char had given Kan an understanding that he had been responsible for Garmas death, and later took him in the back where he revealed his true identity…  
"My gosh! And your sisters with the feddies?"  
"Yes."  
"Why tell me this?" asked Kan  
"Well the thing is that you are not just my rival, you are also the only person I have close to a best friend. We May have had our disputes but I think that we are on good terms."  
"True enough."  
"Besides, You don't have much to gain from telling my secret so…"  
"That's true, alright Char I wont tell a sole… But are you sure that you don't want to go by your real name Casval Rem Deikun?" Asked Kan  
Char looked a little depressed, "No, I still have a destiny to fulfill."  
"Understood Char." Said Kan…  
Kans Mobile suit team was briefed within the hour; they had a tough job to do…  
Char still had some Goggs and his Z'Gock in the bay, Kan was instructed in escorting the submarine though enemy territory until they reached the area outside of Jaburo… at least ten enemy subs were around and Char needed troops for the mobile suits. Char let Kan borrow his Z'Gock and the rest of his team suited up in Goggs and they went on ahead…  
The submarines fired at them but Kan was one step ahead of them, he fired the mega particle cannons at the first sub then went after the other, the federation had no amphibious mobile suits so mobile suit combat wasn't necessary, Lisa took down two subs and Max took down two more. Kim had taken down one but was starting on another, they all put down the small federation fleet down in a matter of minutes.  
Kans job was done here, after the battle Kan was sent to New Zealand to defend against the federal forces that had gathered there, there was much to loose in new Zealand so they needed as many people there as possible, along with the forces that were going to attack Jaburo.  
Kan prepared himself for a long fight, he knew he will spend the next few months there and he knew that this may not be fun…  
End of episode… 


	3. killing grounds

Kans mobile suit team episode two: Killing grounds  
It is the year Universal century 0079, mankind has built massive space colonies to hold their burgeoning populations, a new home to be born, live and die.  
Nine months ago the principality of Zeon had launched a war of independence against the Earth federation, people were horrified by the incredible atrocities committed in the name of independence….  
November 30th, once again Kan Matron was on a mission for the principality, while most of the forces were called to attack the federation headquarters in Jaburo Kan and a mere 10% of the zeon forces were sent to New Zealand. New Zealand had seen a lot, it had taken lots of damage during the colony drop… Fallout was everywhere hardly anything was left intact. But then again thanks too all of the debris here it made an excellent hiding place for both federal and Zeonic forces.  
New Zealand was directly downwind from Sydney, the sight of the colony drop and it proved good ground to have. The principality had one of its largest Earth bases here, it had a fairly large mobile suit force but the only MS they had was ten old obsolete Zaku 1s…  
Kans forces had got there and made the exchange of mobile suits, he had brought five Zaku 2s and three Goufs excluding the mobile suits in his squad. He but the remaining Mobile suits in reserve and awaited instructions from Dozle; in the meantime he noticed how many civilians had been kept here. He knew that they had no shelter, and even though they rejected the Zeon and hated them Matron knew that they had no where else to go…  
Several hours passed and Kan was getting bored, most of the feddies were defending Jaburo and he knew that not many other forces were around the area. At first he thought that this was going to be a snap but then off the coastline a carrier landed and a small squad of six enemy mobile suits had landed.  
They were Gms, the federation's first mass-produced mobile suit. Matron had became familiar with them thanks to studies made in close by Australia thanks to "Operation Rainbow valley" and his closest ace Visch Donahue. Donahue had been another friend of Matrons in the academy and had been defeated by a small Federal forces team known as "white dingo" Visch was on his way to New Zealand and would be there in an hour. But Kan had to beat these feddies back before that happened, there were at least six of them, Kan and his team suited up and two from the base defenses joined them. The two newest members of the Matron force had fresh Zakus and they were fully combat ready, their names were Jack Masterson and Sammie Jones, two rookies who had little experience when it came down to stuff like this. But Kan knew they had potential, he put them though some training and they were ready for the combat ahead.  
The feddie forces came in close and Matron ordered the team to start combat, they all fired their machine guns and started heavy combat, Matron quickly found the leader, it was a green GM with a blue midsection. They squared off in a heavy duel; Kan came in close and fired his guns. The feddie was ready for him though, the GM fired its Vulcan's and beam spray gun, and then they went in for close range combat…  
The rest of his team had had their share too; Lisa was able to disable one of them and was ready to knock down another. Kim, Max, and the two rookies had fared well against the others… They had released all they had on the feddie team… But they were backing into a small town, the town was heavily populated with refugees and Kan knew that if he didn't defend them innocent people would die. Closer and closer they came, Kan was worried that they might hurt the townsfolk…  
More fighting broke out five more feddie suits had joined in, however A Zanzibar came down and fired its canons, a Gouf came down and sliced two Gms in half, Kan saw on the shield a Skull with a eye patch on It… Visch Donahue had just joined the fun.  
His small team had knocked down the feddies one by one until there was only the original six Gms left…  
But they were too close to the town; the people below were running for cover…  
Kan had to do something, Visch had taught him how to tap into the feddie communications station, he made his statement "This is Kan Matron, I request that we have a cease fire so that the town ahead does not get demolished. I hope you understand my request."  
The feddie commander was surprised "This is lieutenant Alicia Wolf, you win Matron… But I warn you that we will retaliate if we are attacked…"  
"Understood." said Matron  
Donahue had a strange feeling of déjà vu because he had done this with a feddie commander not so long ago…  
The feddies had gone away and Kans team had gone back to the base, the Zeon mobile suit team had seen enough action for one day…  
Donahue had joined Matron and had exchanged stories, he told him he lost his other Gouf and this one was a hand me down from the zeon forces. However he seemed pleased to se that at least someone had beat him, he was unstoppable until know.  
They had a long chat and had a bit of fun, then Matron was set to go to a small town for a long overdue break.  
He had gone to a bar in a town that was declared neutral during the Antarctic treaty; it had a nice pub that Matron heard from the soldiers.  
In the bar rock music was playing, a song called "Jail house rock" was playing very loudly. Much to his surprise a feddie team of six people was sitting at a table nearby, Kan came over and saw who appeared to be their commander. A beautiful young girl with lieutenant stripes, she had long silver hair, blue eyes, fair skin and a face that Kan couldn't ignore. He saw that they noticed him but he sat at a table nearby, he smiled at them and had a drink. The feddie woman came up to him and said, "Listen you, I hope you know that this is on neutral territory and if you make any trouble I will report it."  
"I have no intention of causing trouble mam, just here to have a few drinks and get some relaxation."  
"While your forces are probably trashing Jaburo huh?"  
"Hey, this is my place to be, if I was ordered to Jaburo I would be there now. However my place is here and here I will stay. Sit down and relax my friend, you look tired."  
She sat down and said, "you know I was just in a major battle with some Zeon ace, his name was Kan Matron."  
"Ahh yes, what a coincidence. I just had a battle with a federation ace named Wolf."  
"You mean your Kan Matron???" she said excitedly  
"Yes, and I believe you are Wolf. Am I correct?"  
"Yes! Your forces killed my parents, and now you had just trashed my team and my mobile suit!"  
"Well, I am sorry about that."  
"Sorry??? You expect me to accept that?"  
"Yes, I am a soldier but I do have feelings. I have my regrets but I fight anyway, that is the mark of a warrior."  
"But…"  
"Bartender, give my friend here a drink she looks like she needs one!"  
"Thanks, I think."  
"No problem, I will put it on my tab. Besides I kind of like you."  
"Well next time we meet I hope to finish you off." said Wolf after her first sip of beer.  
"I wouldn't want it any other way." Said Kan  
The two teams had joined together, both feddie and zeon were having a good time, then when the bar was closing they gave each other salutes. "I hope to meet you again in battle." said Matron  
"Same here… and good luck!" the two respectable parties left the bar and once became foes however both Kan and Wolf had wanted peace to come soon, Wolf got into her carrier and said "I think I like that man, too bad I have to kill him."  
End of episode two. 


End file.
